Detroit Studios
Background: The men named in the company are Wayne Young and Bill Kroyer who started this company in 1980. However, they did not use a logo until September 1981 when it was sold to Columbia Pictures Television that same year. 20th Century-Fox Film Corporation in 1984 acquired Detroit Studios and closed in 1991 and folded into Jean-Reiss Productions. Today, majority of Detroit Stuidos' library is owned by 20th Century Fox, except Guardians of the Galaxy is owned by Marvel Entertainment, Yoshi Legions is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Rushlands is released by HBO Home Entertainment through ownership of Da-Da Songs Productions. 1st Logo (1981-1984) Nicknames: "Rising DS", "Ruby-Spears Rising R-S Rip-Off" Logo: Over a sky blue background, we see the words "A DETROIT STUDIOS PRODUCTION". There are 4 orange lines that emerge from left and right of the screen. The initials, a robust "DS", slide upward from the stacked lines. Then it reads "A COMPANY OF", cutting to the next logo, that of Columbia Pictures Television, their former owner. Variants: *On some TV specials, the lower text "A DETROIT STUDIOS PRODUCTION" doesn't appear. *There is another variant with a red background replacing the original blue. *Some newer prints may freeze the logo right before "A COMPANY OF", in order for removal of the CPT logos. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The sliding up of the DS name. Music/Sounds: None, although it plays through the end of the show's end theme (ala HB "Rainbow" ID) and usually, it's followed by the Columbia Pictures Television "Sunburst/80s Torch Lady" logo themes. Availability: Rare and currently seen on S1 of Jay Sherman Show and Margo and Nelson on FX. The version without the company name appears on the 1982 3-part ABC Weekend Special Kang and Kodos. Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the ugly (and somewhat scary) font of the logo. 2nd Logo (1984-1991) Nicknames: "Golden DS", "Ruby-Spears Golden RS Rip-Off" Logo: Two gold bars fly from the left and right of the black screen, join together, zoom back, and reveal a stylized "DS" that shines gold and white at different times (at one point it shines so brightly that it even obscures the company name). When the logo stops, the words "DETROIT STUDIOS" appears under in an italic, futuristic, blocky font. Variants: *1984-1985: The logo, itself appearing in a more lighter gold color than the later variations, fades-out to make room for the company text reading "A DIVISION OF 20TH CENTURY-FOX FILM CORPORATION". *1985-1989: The latter text is seen below the logo, after the logo flashes. Also, the logo itself has less of a shining effect than of that in the 1984 version. Plus the hyphen is dropped between "CENTURY" and "FOX" *1989-1991: As part of the elimination of 20th Century Fox bylines, the 1984 variation would sometimes be played in slow motion over the regular-speed music to keep the second screen from appearing. *On Bewitched: The Animated Series, this logo appears without the Fox byline, and "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears under the name. This would follow to the 1988 CPT Torch Lady logo. *There is also a still variation. FX/SFX: The bars joining, the zoom-out. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1981 Ruby-Spears logo. On some shows, it used the closing theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. Currently seen on S2 of Jay Sherman Show, Warlords, and Sammy the Little Cat on FX. It was also seen years ago on the defunct BKN's reruns of the Guardians of the Galaxy cartoon that followed by the 1984 New World International logo. It also appeared on the '80s Rushlands when it was last seen on FX around 2002. On the S2 Jay Sherman Show episode Last Critic to Movies, it has the 1989 Detroit Studios variant. The short-lived 1989 version of Planet of the Apes also uses the 1989 Detroit Studios variant as well. It may have also been followed by a TCF logo, but at this stage, it's unknown. Old tapes of Saturday Night Games should have this logo as well except for Knight Lore and 1942 which were distributed by Columbia Pictures International Television. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Low to medium, due to the dark background and the dramatic-sounding synthesizer music. *Minimal to low with the closing theme of the show. *None to minimal for the still variant.